1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for coupling and decoupling of optical radiation preferably as employed in communications and in connection with optical fiber waveguides.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Since the advent of optical fiber waveguides suitable for optical communication purposes there has been a desire to find suitable means for coupling and decoupling of such fiber waveguides. There is also a need for an apparatus and method for gaining information from the radiation about the properties of the radiation source and the transfer line for controlling the mode of operation of the radiation source.
In the German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 28 53 149 optical branching is disclosed employing several beam splitters, where optical fiber waveguides are connected to several optical beam splitter blocks. There is not disclosed however, how the optical fiber waveguides are directed toward the beam splitters. The light transfer qualities of such beam splitting devices depend in particular on the accurate directing of the optical fiber waveguides onto the beam splitters.